Parting
by Darkness-nightfall
Summary: Yet another Fic based on Lily and James on that Terrible night that Harry Survived.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Harry Potter, etc. You get my drift.**

**A/N: This is a quick one shot :P**

Parting 

By Darknessnightfall

"Do you remember? Remember the pain you caused me?" said a thin and pained voice, almost cracking.

"You don't, do you? You _don't_!" The voice was loud now, angry and forbidding. A green light bore through the house, making the passers by stop and watch, before hurrying on again to get out of the rain.

**Flashback **

Torrential rain covered the small street like a river flowing down a creek bed. All the houses looked alike- small square gardens and two story houses. The house on the end was different however. Its small yard was littered with toys and bikes and the house seemed older than the rest.

Inside the house was even quainter. Everything was in place, but strangely crooked. The staircase wound around the wall almost spirally, and the cream wallpaper smelled of grass. It was a pleasant little house.

Lily and James sat in the kitchen, with Harry carefully tucked away in his crib. James had his reading glasses on, his dark hair flipping over his face. Every now and again he would lift his head and smile at his wife and child, thanking the lord for his wonderful life.

Lily was sewing baby clothes for little Harry. Her hair was tied back in a light ponytail, with small ringlets of hair falling over her elegant face. She hummed lightly, threading to the sound of her light voice.

From their seats, they could see the rain falling in the backyard and onto the windowpanes. It was relaxing, falling steadily and rhythmically and dripping lightly. The scent of rain filled the room like a fresh breeze.

Lily ran to shut the window, as the rain was now coming in. She shut it carefully and returned to her seat, humming happily. James looked up and removed his glasses.

"Lily honey, would you like some hot chocolate?" he asked, making a move to get up and make himself one.

"That would be wonderful James," She said, pulling some of her hair behind her ear and continuing to sew a pair of socks.

James returned with her mug and an added marshmallow, placing it carefully on the table in front of her, before sitting down himself.

Taking a sip out of the almost overflowing mug, Lily smiled contentedly. She licked her lips to grab the remaining bits of chocolate and put her mug down. Just as she did so, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Peter! Nice to see you again, come in, come in." Lily ushered him through the door, shutting it behind her. Inside, James beamed up at me from his seat in the kitchen. The light from the fire in the next room played ferociously in his eyes as he smiled back up at Peter.

"Hey Petey! Long time no see. Great of you to come and see us." James looked so excited, even more excited than the time Lily said yes to him when he proposed. Peter smiled faintly.

"Look, James... Lily... I have something to tell you. You see –"He was cut off before he could continue as Harry gurgled at him and smiled up at me.

"What was it you were going to say, Peter?" Asked Lily kindly, as she rearranged the flowers in the vase next to me.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all." He said quickly, tearing his eyes away from the little child that had taken refuge trying to reach out to him for a hug.

The fire went out all of a sudden. The room darkened and the lights seem to flicker for a second.

"Oh, better light that back up shall we? It's getting slightly cool in here. Must be that rain outside, tampering with the power lines" Said Lily cheerfully, muttering 'Incendio' quietly. Peter looked over at James, who was lifting Harry out of the crib and cuddling his little bundle of joy like it was the best thing in the world.

"We're so happy you stopped by Peter, we haven't seen you around very often lately. We have something to give you." Lily hurried out of the room, and came back with a small neatly wrapped present. Carefully, he pulled off the paper, and tears streamed down his face as he realized what it was- a photo taken at Christmas- with Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Harry and Peter. On the back of the photo was written – 'To Peter, thanks for sticking by us, we knew we could always count on you, love James, Lily and Harry.'

James walked over to me and hugged me. "Petey, you mean a lot to us, don't go doing anything I wouldn't do." He said, winking. Peter smiled weakly back, mentally kicking himself for all the things that were going on in his head.

Carefully, without drawing attention to himself, he looked at his watch. 10:59pm. Biting back more tears and standing up straighter, he muttered his apology for such a short visit, and walked himself to the door.

In the hallway, Peter took a chance and looked out of the window. Shadowy figures seemed to be milling around outside. Trees scraped against the window, and he heard James swear good naturedly as the fire went out again.

Peter didn't actually get to the door though, for at 11pm right on the dot, Voldemort apparated right in front of him.

"Going so soon are we?" He said icily, hand perched on my shoulder.

"No, No Milord." He stammered, feeling utterly useless and worth nothing. Peter could hear footsteps in the room next to me, and James appeared, happily walking down the hallway, obviously he hadn't seen Voldemort yet.

"Hey Petey, how are you getting ho-"And he was dead. Simple as that. Nothing to it. His best friend, of over ten years, lying dead on the floor a few feet away from him.

"Thank you for the Intel on where to find them Wormtail," Grinned Voldemort, his red eyes scanning the room.

"Who else is home?" He asked hurriedly, stepping over the body in front of him without a care in the world.

Peter looked around nervously, twitching carefully as he pointed to the next room, where Lily was carefully dressing Harry in his new socks that she had just made.

Voldemort walked in, heavy feet pounding on the floorboards and robes billowing out behind him.

"Well if it isn't Miss Evans." He remarked, as Lily slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"What are you here for?" She asked, trying to sound strong. She lifted Harry to her chest and held him securely with her hands.

Footsteps were heard behind the Dark Lord's tall frame and he turned to see Lucious and Severus behind him, wands both drawn. Lucious was the first to speak.

"You had the chance to come to our side Lily, when I invited you out for a date, in sixth year, I think it was. But instead, you chose the cowardly way, the _foolish _way." He sneered, wand pointed straight at her delicate frame.

"Now you must pay." He started uttering a spell, but Voldemort glared at him icily.

"She must stay alive, at least for a couple more taunting minutes," he said icily, more to Lucious than to anyone else in the room.

"You and that _Potter _Boy made my life hell," Came Severus's haughty voice from the Dark Lord's right.

Lily just stood there, dumbstruck. She couldn't utter a word; she just glared at the three well-built men in front of her. She wasn't even listening to the men, she was thinking of what her parents went through only a few years ago- when they too lost their lives to Voldemort.

Flashback To Lily's Parents' Funeral

"I'll always love you" Sniffed Lily as she threw a lone rose into her mothers casket. The muggle funeral was simple and small- only a few of Petunias, Lily's and family friends had come.

James hugged Lily tightly, His own tears mingling with hers.

"It's okay, Lily, we'll be okay. Our kids, if we ever had any, won't ever have to go through this. I'll make sure of that." He had said.

End flashback

"What? Don't you remember what you all did to me?" He said, tone changing from mocking to angry.

"Do you remember? Remember the pain you caused me?" said a thin and pained voice, almost cracking.

"You don't, do you? You _don't_!" The voice was loud now, angry and forbidding. A green light bore through the house, making the passers by stop and watch, before hurrying on again to get out of the rain.

A/N: Okay, so that was stuffed up. I just needed to put this somewhere, it was rotting on my comp ;)


End file.
